Private Hello
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Having spent two months away from each other Sam and Deeks say a quick private hello. Warnings inside


A little thing I created after reading some Sam/Deeks fanfics and realizing there's not enough! Hope you enjoy. I own nothing.

 **WARNING** : Sex, dry humping, dirty talk.

If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

* * *

"This is a horrible idea," Deeks gasped out a hand scrambling to find purchase on the wall behind him.

A soft scoff came from the man in front of him as his hand trailed down the front of his shirt. Teeth scrapped over his jaw line soft enough to not leave a mark but hard enough to cause a shiver to run down his spine.

In the hallway he could hear people talking, but he couldn't make out a word. He was too focused on the large hand cupping his very interested dick. How he wanted to get lost in the feeling.

"Very horrible idea," he repeated blue eyes locking with brown.

"Then stop me," came the deep voice of the man in front of him.

As the blond opened his mouth to tell him again the other man pressed his body against his. A cut off moan slipped from his lips his hands coming to grip his arms tightly as a knee worked between his legs.

Gasping Deeks lifted a leg so it was wrapped around the strong waist. A hand grabbed at his ass pulling him all the closer gently rolling their hips together making the detective whine high in his throat.

Dropping his leg the blond spun them around so the larger man's back was pressed against the wall. His hands moved quickly to unbutton the shirt only to get frustrated and begin to attempt to tug it open.

"Hey," Sam laughed taking the younger mans hands in his own, "We're still at work. Can't walk out of here with no shirt."

"Your fault," Deeks muttered wiggling against the man, "Need to see you, Sam. Missed you."

A smile came to the older mans lips as a hand threaded through blond hair. Pulling him closer their lips met in a gentle greeting that they both desperately wanted after being away from each other for so long.

Sam and Callen had to go undercover to Cambodia while Kensi and Deeks were in Mexico for the case. It had taken almost two months before they could finally see each other once more.

Ten minutes after their reunion the couple found themselves in the restroom with the door locked. Every inch of the blond wanted to drag Sam to his home and spend the weekend saying hello to him once more.

If the SEAL was a little more laid-back he would have that. Instead he worked on undoing his jeans as the larger man tugged off his shirt. Soon the man was naked and open for Deeks to touch.

Tilting his head back Sam closed his eyes knowing exactly what the other man needed. It was a dance that had been happening since the very beginning and he wasn't about to end it anytime soon.

Calloused yet gentle hands ran up from his wrists up to his shoulders. Fingers gently flexed against the muscles as the blonds breathing picked up. This was one of his favorite parts of being with someone.

Feeling strong muscles under his hands or lips. The warmth of the persons body soaking into him. Hearing their breathing as they laid in bed.. Resting his head over their heart and letting it lull him to sleep.

Blue eyes were transfixed on his hands as they slipped down the broad chest. His fingers gently flicked over hardening nipples causing his mouth to water . Leaning down Deeks let his lips wrap around the nub.

A low groan rumbled through Sam's chest feeling the slick tongue circle his nipple. His hand curled around the back of the blonds head holding him close as his head tilted back against the wall.

"Fuck," Sam muttered his back arching towards the younger man.

A low hum slipped from Deeks throat his hands slowly scratching down the older mans sides. Feeling a shiver run through Sam's body a smirk came to the blonds lips. The man falling apart under his hands was one of the favorite things.

It was also something that didn't happen very often. At least not to Sam. Deeks, on the other hand, loved letting go and having someone takeover for awhile. It was the most peacefully that he ever felt.

Sliding down the SEAL's body Deeks dropped to his knees. Sam's engorged cock pulsed in front of his face. His tongue flicked out he licked at the tip of the cock his eyes moving up to lock with the older mans.

Slowly the blond slipped his lips lower on his cock loving the look on the mans face. He never looked so open as when they were having sex. It was the reason that Deeks hated having to go so long without it.

Strong hands gripped Deeks arms pulling him to his feet. Pulling him close Sam's lips practically devoured his as a hand worked its way into his pants. A dark smirk came to the older mans lips as he pulled back.

"No underwear, Marty?" Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Were you expecting something to happen?"

"Hoping," Deeks moaned hips moving towards the hand, "Sam, please, you have... I need you."

"Tell me. Come on, Marty. Missed hearing you. It was so quiet without you."

Groaning low in his throat the blond let his head drop onto the older mans shoulder. The two men slotted their bodies together working their hips closer to a release that both had been waiting for.

"Want you to fuck me, Sam," Deeks ground out, "Want to feel you inside me. Always feel so good when you're in me."

"You're wearing too much for that to happen," Sam responded taking his hand away.

"Can't here."

"Don't think you can be quiet? Know how much you love to scream. To beg. To give everything up to me."

Gasping for breath the blond dug his nails into the broad back dragging them down. Sam buried his face in Deeks neck his teeth burying into his flesh hard enough to break the skin.

Whimpers fell from Deeks feeling himself being pushed closer to his limit. Grabbing the back of the older mans head he drug him into a kiss as his hips moved all the faster trying to pull Sam down with him.

"Please," Deeks stuttered out, "Sam, please."

"Do it," Sam practically growled out, "Come for me, Marty. Come."

Hearing the SEAL demand him to come drove the blond over the edge. Burying his face in the broad chest he gasped for breath as his body shook its way through an orgasm.

Deeks stood there trying to get his breathing under control only to realize Sam hadn't come yet. Looking down he saw the angry looking cock practically throbing as Sam's hips gently bucked.

Reached down Deeks wrapped his hand around the swollen flesh and started to move his hand. The movements were hard and quick just like he knew Sam loved. Something that was reiterated as Sam ground into his hand.

It didn't take long before the agent was spilling into the waiting hand drenching it. Sam's head hit the wall behind him while the blond licked his hand clean. A move that had his cock twitching in interest.

"Why do I always end up naked when we do this?" Sam questioned after a moment of silence.

"Because I love your body and you love pleasing me," Deeks responded with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes Sam got dressed while his lover washed his hands and straightened himself. Once both men were dressed once more they stood in front of each other silently.

"I missed you," Deeks spoke softly.

"I missed you too," Sam replied wrapping an arm around the younger man, "We should get out there."

"Don't want to. Not yet."

"Four more hours then we're off. Callen and Kensi will understand."

"Play our cards right and they might tell us to go home sooner."

"Then let's play."


End file.
